Computer-generated graphics are used in a number of different computing applications ranging from games to graphical user interfaces. The process of displaying such graphics can involve converting primitive geometric objects (triangles, quadrilaterals, etc.) residing in a three-dimensional (3D) space, into two-dimensional (2D) rasterized image data that can be displayed via a display device. The displayed graphics can be transformed by scaling the primitive geometric object on which the graphics are based.